Dewey's Little Angel
by Mini-McGuiness
Summary: Dewey's niece comes to town to stay with him and seems perfect. That is until she begins to ruin the SOR kid's lives!
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing from "School Of Rock". Plus I'm using the quote from just before the band was about to get on stage. I just own the pleasure of seeing such an awesome movie! The only character I own is Ashley Tyler.  
  
Summary: Dewey's niece comes to town and Dewey showers her with love. Everybody else sees behind the phony, except Zack.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, this story was almost about Freddy (if you haven't noticed my fan fiction name, lol.) But if you think about it, Freddy wouldn't do this (you'll see what I mean later!).  
  
Chapter 1: Changes (Zack's POV)  
  
"God of Rock, thank you for this chance to kick ass. We are your humble servants. Please give us the power to blow people's minds with our high voltage rock. In your name we pray, Amen."  
  
The band all had their hands in a circle, including me. Hi, I'm Zack Mooneyham: guitarist for the band School of Rock.  
  
Our band has been together for four years, ever since our leader Dewey posed as our substitute teacher in the fifth grade. Ever since then, our lives have never been the same.  
  
Dewey taught us about punk rock.  
  
Dewey taught us how to "stick it to the man".  
  
Everybody else got something out of that.  
  
Why didn't I?  
  
What I'm trying to say it, each and every member of the band has got something out of this, except me, plain Zack.  
  
Alicia Allen, Marta Hale, and Tomika Hassan are the back-up singers for School of Rock. Now each of them sings the national anthem at our school games. Tomika even sings at local baseball games.  
  
Lawrence Tsai, our keyboardist, is having a much better social life now. He went from being a social outcast in 5th grade, to having every kid at Horace Green Prep School sign his yearbook.  
  
Katie Brown and Freddy Jones, my two best friends in the world, have been going out since the 8th grade and since Katie, Freddy has learned to control some of his tempers.  
  
Summer Hathaway, our band's manager, was 8th grade class president and dating the captain of the basketball team, Jimmy Kerwin.  
  
Heck, even Billy Falduto has been asked to be the stylist for another band. It's not really a huge band. They just came from England. Some band called the Darkness......  
  
Anyways, the members of the band have all changed ever since Dewey came into our lives. I'm just that guitarist in the band.  
  
Not a dynamic singer.......  
  
Not a leper turned social butterfly......  
  
Not class president..........  
  
I'm just the guitarist in the band.  
  
A lot of good that does me.....  
  
"Zack, come on! We've got a show to do!"  
  
That was Katie, our bassist. Well, I have to go. Our band is doing a show.  
  
Even though I've been talking about how everybody else is better than me, I'm stoked to play this show!  
  
But still upset about these changes............ 


	2. Meeting Ashley

Chapter 2: Meeting Ashley (Spazzy's POV)  
  
As our band, the School of Rock, walked off stage, we were soon met with screaming groupies calling out my name.  
  
"Freddy!"  
  
"Freddy, I love you!"  
  
"Freddy will you marry me?"  
  
If somebody told you that scoring chicks wasn't flattering in the punk rock world, somebody lied.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not a two-timer or anything. It's flattering when girls pay attention to me but I, Freddy Jones, am strictly a one-woman man.  
  
"Sorry girls, but I'm taken." I said, grinning, holding my girlfriend Katie's hand.  
  
I've been dating Katie Brown since the 8th grade. Our history is simple: I've liked her since the 5th grade and until 8th grade I never had the balls to ask her out.  
  
I know I'm only fifteen, but sometimes I feel like Katie is the one for me.  
  
She's the only one that understands me in this world, except my best friend Zack and my friend Dewey. Well, Katie is the only girl who understands me.  
  
Besides Zack, Katie and Dewey, everybody else thinks I'm a troublemaker in this world.  
  
When I'm behind the drum set I feel like I belong...........  
  
I feel free.  
  
But this story isn't about me.....  
  
This story is about the most obnoxious girl I've ever met.  
  
Superficial........  
  
Condescending......  
  
And this was only within the few hours I had known her.  
  
It had all started when Dewey called me, Zack and Katie over.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet somebody. This is my niece, Ashley."  
  
Ashley looked like a pretty nice girl. She had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a nice complexion, for a girl. And to top it off, she had glowing brown eyes.  
  
She was wearing white buttoned shirt, half buttoned at the bottom, with pale pink, cream yellow, and baby blue striped pants.  
  
But I wasn't noticing this chick.  
  
Zack was.  
  
Katie and I stared at him, as he stared at Ashley with his mouth half opened.  
  
"Ashley, this is Freddy, Katie and right here is Zack." Dewey said, emphasizing the word Zack.  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys." Ashley said with a smile.  
  
"Uh...um—err—hi." Zack said.  
  
"You guys totally rocked out there. Especially you, Zack. I loved your solo during that song. How does it go? Oh, yeah! And if you wanna be the teacher's pet........" Ashley said singing to "School of Rock."  
  
"Thanks." Zack said to Ashley, as red as my wristband on my arm.  
  
Katie and I could clearly see that Zack was falling hard for Ashley. So, I decided to help him out.  
  
"Yeah, a little fun fact about the song: Zack wrote it, lyrics and all." I said, nudging my love struck buddy.  
  
"Really, that song is really great. It was my favorite song in the show." Ashley complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Zack smiled behind his shaggy black hair.  
  
Just before we could help Zack say anymore, in came Summer Hathaway: band manager and all around busy body.  
  
"Hi guys, I would just like to say that since you all did such a great job in tonight's show, we're going to IHOP to celebrate! Isn't this wonderful?"  
  
Usually, after our first gig of the month Summer treats us to IHOP or McDonalds like its some big "surprise".  
  
None of us get excited about it...........  
  
None of us get excited except Dewey. Dewey gets excited if Summer lets us go to the gas station for a candy bar.  
  
"This is awesome!! Thank you Summer! Once again, you are a genius!". Dewey took his guitar and ran off, probably into the van.  
  
And he calls me Spazzy McGee....  
  
Summer soon spotted Ashley and worked off her charm...while Ashley soon worked off some of her "charm".  
  
"Hi there, I didn't see you. My name is Summer Hathaway. I'm the manager of School of Rock."  
  
Summer laid out a big phony smile with those cherry red lips of hers, and put out her hand to shake.  
  
Ashley just stared at her with a scowl. And then she started to smile.  
  
"Hello, Summer. It's nice to meet you. And may I ad that's a nice outfit you're wearing. It makes you look like you and Ronald McDonald are dating."  
  
Zack, Katie and I couldn't help but laugh. Summer was wearing an orange dress with a yellow tie belt and red high heeled shoes.  
  
Summer was just left speechless.  
  
"What?" That was all that could get out.  
  
"You might wanna turn your volume down, honey. It's so loud I think I might be turning deaf."  
  
Summer just walked off extremely pissed.  
  
"I can't believe you just told off Summer Hathaway." I said in awe.  
  
"Aww, it was nothing." Ashley said, pretending to blush.  
  
"Y'know, even if she is one of best friends that was still funny." Katie said smiling.  
  
"You guys, stop, seriously." Ashley said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"You........are...........AWESOME!" Zack said in one burst of how he felt of her.  
  
"Thanks, Zack." Ashley said with a smile.  
  
Soon, Dewey came along to break up the moment.  
  
"You guys come on! We're talking pancakes here!"  
  
So me, Zack, Katie, and Ashley went into the van. It was kind of packed in there...due to the fact that we're 15 and not 11 anymore.....  
  
But we were having fun. We we're singing along to the Immigrant Song and having a good time.  
  
I put my arm around Katie and Ashley must have seen me because right after I put my arm around Katie, she lets out the biggest ahem that I've ever heard in my life.  
  
"What is it, Ashley?" Zack asked.  
  
"I'm feeling a little chilly." Ashley said.  
  
"Here? Want my jacket?" Zack asked her.  
  
"I said I'm feeling a little chilly." Ashley snapped back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Zack said, quickly putting his arm around her, leaving Ashley with a pleased look on her face.  
  
"So, Ashley, where did you get your shoes? They look fabulous." Billy complimented Ashley.  
  
"Oh, I got them at Gucci." Ashley said observing her nails.  
  
"Really? My mother works there!" Marta said excitedly.  
  
"Well, obviously they don't give you discounts." Pointing at Marta's shoes.  
  
Marta's smile soon turned to a frown as she went back into talking to Tomika and Alicia. I'm pretty sure she was talking about her. Hell, I would.  
  
Wait, no, I'd just kick her ass.  
  
But anyway, Zack looked like he didn't even care that Ashley just dissed his friend. And Dewey just kept on driving.  
  
Everybody else was just staring at Ashley like she was Ms. Mullins or something.  
  
As soon as we stepped out of the van and into IHOP we all pushed tables together. Well, all of us did except Ashley.  
  
Ashley just sat there observing her nails again.  
  
"Call me crazy but I think she likes her nails more than Zack." Katie told me.  
  
That's Katie. Always making me laugh. However, Ashley didn't think so.  
  
"Call me crazy, Zack, but I think somebody is a bit jealous."  
  
"Excuse me, little miss princess but in case you didn't see us holding hands backstage, and hugging up in the van, I'm Freddy, the boyfriend." I said with an evil smile.  
  
Just then Dewey walked in.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Spazzy McGee!" Dewey said to me, "This is my niece you're talking to. You treat her with respect, right Angel?"  
  
"Right my favorite Uncle Dewey." Ashley smiled back.  
  
Boy was I really starting to hate that smile.  
  
When the tables were all set up, we had all sat down. Until Ashley did that famous ahem, instantly catching Zack's attention.  
  
"What's up Ashley?" Zack asked with concern.  
  
"It feels a bit stuffy over here. Why don't we go over there." Ashley pointed to a small booth.  
  
"But, I kind of wanted to hang out with the band." Zack said. He knew Katie and I were watching.  
  
"Oh, well you can bring your little friends Katie and Zack with us." Ashley said smiling, pointing to us with those long, manicured fingers that I really wanted to break.  
  
"Well....okay..."Zack said uneasily as he got up.  
  
Katie and I followed him while I looked back at the other table. Everybody was staring at us. Frankie was shaking his head and Tomika kept whispering over to Marta.  
  
I think I knew what they were all soon chatting as soon as we were gone.  
  
All I knew was.........  
  
We were going to the dark side. 


	3. The New Couple

A/N: I moved this into the angst/humor category because it seems kind of like a dark comedy. If not a comedy I guess it's pretty cool.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The New Couple (Katie's POV)  
  
Evil.  
  
That's what this chick is....evil.  
  
The worst thing is...  
  
My best friend Zack adores her.  
  
Same with Dewey. But that's easily expected.  
  
Ashley Tyler has her uncle, Dewey Finn eating out of the palm of her right hand and Zack Mooneyham eating out of the other.  
  
Since a week ago, Zack and Ashley have been some sort of "item".  
  
My boyfriend Freddy and I just stand there watching, feeling kind of sorry for both Dewey and Zack.  
  
Well, I think it's better if I told you the story.  
  
I'm sure my boyfriend Freddy told you most of the story about how we met Ashley and how Zack was instantly smitten.  
  
I'll tell you about IHOP. By the way, I'm Katie. Bass player for School of Rock.  
  
So there we were, Freddy, Ashley, Zack and I at our own private table after Ashley insisted we have our own private table.  
  
There were a few minutes of awkward tension until the waiter came to take our order.  
  
"I'll have a salad with water, please." Ashley said like it was some kind of fancy restaurant.  
  
But this wasn't a fancy restaurant. We're talking IHOP here.  
  
"Miss, in case you didn't see the sign we're IHOP. The International House of Pancakes. "  
  
"So what's your point?" Ashley said nastily.  
  
The waiter just scoffed and walked away.  
  
There were a few moments of awkward silence until Zack finally said something, instantly breaking the ice.  
  
"So, Ashley, where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from New York City. I'm staying here with Uncle Dewey for a little while." She said once again checking her nails.  
  
"I guess her parents couldn't stand her either." Freddy whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. But all Ashley did was stare at us with that evil glare.  
  
"Dude, that wasn't funny." Zack told Freddy.  
  
There was something unusual about Zack. He had a glare in his eyes.  
  
It was really weird.  
  
Zack had never said something like that to Freddy. And if he did it usually ended in a laugh or something.  
  
Coming up was another one of those awkward silences, as I was the one who had to break it now.  
  
"So why are you staying here with Dewey?" I asked.  
  
"Well," Ashley started gazing at her nails, "I went to a prep school in New York. Mommy and Daddy are going through a divorce so Mommy wants me to stay with her brother here. Uncle Dewey."  
  
"So, how long are you staying here Ashley?" Freddy asked, squeezing my hand.  
  
In Freddy language that means:  
  
2-3 days: That's nothing big  
  
2-3 weeks: We can handle it.  
  
2-3 months: We can get over it.  
  
2-3 years: We kill her.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet but I know I'll be transferring over to Horace Green High School. That means I get to go to school with you guys!" Ashley said smiling and gazing at Zack.  
  
"Joy." Freddy and I said at the same time.  
  
For boyfriend and girlfriend, Freddy and I act like brother and sister sometimes. So throughout the night we talked about how awesome the show is and how completely spoiled Ashley is. Also how blind Zack is.  
  
The following Monday, I was walking with Eleni and Summer to school and we weren't surprised to see Ashley there, her books in Zack's hands.  
  
"Look, it's spoiled blonde with whipped cream." Summer snapped.  
  
Ashley instantly saw us and waved us over.  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" she called out.  
  
Summer, Eleni and I walked over to her and Zack who waved at us with the stack full of books in his hands.  
  
"You'll never guess who made the cheerleading squad!" Ashley said in a cheery voice.  
  
"I don't know. That's kind of hard. Let's think about this one, girls." Summer said to Eleni and I.  
  
"Well it's me! Duh! If you didn't figure out already you're a dumb-ass." Ashley said.  
  
"If so, that would make two of us." Eleni mumbled back.  
  
Ashley gave Eleni a look like she was about to act all "Ms. Superior" on her. But instead Freddy came.  
  
Boy, was I glad to see Freddy. I gave him a kiss on the lips. We were getting into it until a familiar voice did an annoying thing she always has to do.  
  
"Ahem," Ashley said. "Hi Freddy." Ashley said smiling.  
  
Man I hated her.  
  
"Oh, hi Ashley."  
  
I could kind of tell Freddy wasn't excited to see her at the moment.  
  
"Guess who made the cheerleading squad?" Ashley asked, grinning.  
  
"Gee, I don't know." Freddy said sarcastically.  
  
"So I guess people here at Horace Green aren't very educated as my other school, eh Zack?" Ashley asked Zack.  
  
First off, I can't believe how dumb she thinks we are.  
  
It's a little thing we discovered called sarcasm.  
  
Second off, the following thing that is going to happen may not apply to you......  
  
the following thing that will happen may shock or offend you.........  
  
but the next thing I saw was Ashley and Zack sharing a kiss over that huge stack of books.  
  
Eleni, Summer, Freddy and I all winced in disgust as they started to make out.  
  
"Katie, babe, I think we should get out of here." Freddy said as he grabbed my hand and we headed to class.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Don't leave us!"  
  
Summer and Eleni ran after us trying to catch up as we went to class. 


	4. Almost Gone For Good

Chapter 4: Almost Gone For Good (Zack's POV)  
  
All I can keep thinking to myself is: God she's so beautiful.  
  
Or How did I end up with her?  
  
All I know is that I, Zack Mooneyham, have a girlfriend.  
  
A pretty girlfriend....  
  
A girlfriend who likes me for who I am......  
  
Not just some groupie trying to screw around with a member of the band....but a girlfriend.  
  
I finally get change around here.  
  
I've just noticed something......  
  
It feels like the people in this band aren't my true friends.  
  
A true friend would be happy for you.  
  
A true friend would like your girlfriend.  
  
A true friend would even pretend to like her even if they hated her fucking guts.  
  
Band practice was a nightmare today, all because my girlfriend Ashley was there.  
  
"Oh no, what's she doing here?" Alicia asked Marta.  
  
Well it's not like she was just going to get out of her house just to get out of the way of people. She's staying with a relative. A pretty cool one at that and it sucks the way they treat my girlfriend.  
  
I saw Ashley walk up to Summer, who was on the computer searching for shows.  
  
"Hi Summer." Ashley said innocently with a smile. That really cute smile.  
  
All Ashley said was a mere hi to Summer, and Summer replied something with a glare.  
  
"Oh, hi Ashley. I'm just here looking up shows for the band. And it's a shame. It seems we barely have enough money to travel from New York City and back. I wonder why?"  
  
"Who knows. That really sucks that we can't go back to my hometown."  
  
Ashley just turned away.  
  
And that's what started it all.  
  
"I think you know perfectly what happened to the money, Ashley." Summer said glaring at Ashley from the computer chair.  
  
"I do?" Ashley said.  
  
"Yes." Summer said without a doubt in her soul.  
  
Freddy went over to them and probably tried to break them up before anything bad started.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Remember that 200 dollars we had saved for the band?" Summer asked Freddy.  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
  
"Look at her Freddy! Just look! She has new clothes and everything! New shoes! New manicure! She even got her hair done!"  
  
Summer was practically yelling at Ashley. So I came over to tell her off before Ashley put her sweet finger to my lips.  
  
"Now Summer," Ashley said calmly, "Just because I'm a little more wealthier than you, doesn't mean that I stole the money for the band."  
  
That's my girl. Always trying to stop the fight then start it.  
  
"Oh, that's bullshit! And you know it Ashley Tyler!"  
  
Now everybody in the room was watching. Dewey was still getting his equipment from the back of his house but all of the kids heard Summer.  
  
Never....  
  
Ever..........  
  
EVER.....  
  
In my 15 years of living have I ever heard Summer Miranda Hathaway say "bullshit".  
  
Until now.  
  
"Okay, first off Summer, I wouldn't take that money because I know how much it means to my Uncle and Zack! Second off, I don't like the way that you yell at me."  
  
"Oh just give up the fucking princess act for one fucking second."  
  
This time Freddy joined in.  
  
Only he wasn't trying to defend Ashley.  
  
He was against her.  
  
My best friend in the whole world.....  
  
Dissed my girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley said innocently.  
  
"Besides, you have no proof that I stole the band money."  
  
"Oh really?" Summer said raising an eyebrow.  
  
The next thing you heard was a really loud "DEWEY!!" from Summer. Probably from being so frustrated.  
  
Dewey ran into the practice room.  
  
"What's up Summer?"  
  
"Tell them what you told me." Summer said. "Tell them how Ashley spent the money."  
  
Dewey just laughed it off. "Well you know what Summer? I found the money! Looks like Ashley is off the hook after all!"  
  
Ashley looked at Summer with an "I told you so face". In my mind I was thinking: Good.  
  
But I was also thinking something else....  
  
I can't believe everybody took Summer's side. Why don't they like Ashley. Is it because she's rich? Is it because she's a cheerleader? I don't understand. All I understand is....I don't need these people.  
  
"Dewey," I said, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it now you guys?" Dewey said, annoyed by all of the drama Summer had set.  
  
"I quit." My head was up high and Ashley was beaming.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Katie yelled out. "You can't just quit the band like that, Zack. You just can't!"  
  
That was probably the loudest I've ever heard Katie shout. But that didn't matter.  
  
All that mattered was that my best friends didn't stick up for my girlfriend. All they did was yell at her and make nasty comments about her.  
  
"No!" Dewey shouted. "Dude, you can't just quit like that! We have a show in 3 days. How are we going to find a replacement that quick?"  
  
"Fine." I said. It seemed like everybody's heart rate had just died down.  
  
"I won't quit just yet. But as soon as the show is over, I'm out of the band for good."  
  
Freddy got up and kicked a chair.  
  
"The ONLY reason you want to quit is because of Yoko Ono over there! It's like she's controlling your mind!" Freddy yelled out.  
  
I've never seen him this mad since the 7th grade.  
  
But I couldn't believe it.  
  
Freddy Jones, my best friend in the world, called my girlfriend, Ashley Tyler, a Yoko Ono.  
  
That hurts.  
  
It really does.  
  
"Freddy, Zack can do whatever he wants. He isn't a baby he's 15!" Ashley shouted out, trying to defend my honor.  
  
She had my back.  
  
And I always had hers.  
  
That's why at that moment, we walked out of Dewey's apartment.  
  
Hand in hand..........  
  
Side by side.............  
  
We had each others backs.... 


	5. She's got To Go

Chapter 5: She's got To Go (Summer's POV)  
  
God, how I hate her........  
  
She thinks she is so perfect..........  
  
Well the truth is she isn't.  
  
Ashley Tyler is nothing but a rich.......  
  
Fake......  
  
Preppy....  
  
Phony.............  
  
And dare I, Summer Miranda Hathaway, say it  
  
Bitch.  
  
On the surface, Ashley Tyler seems like your typical American teenager. A part of the freshman cheerleading squad at Horace Green High School. Living with her Uncle because of her parents' divorce. And has a boyfriend.  
  
A boyfriend that doesn't deserve to be treated like crap.  
  
Ashley just treats Zack like crap.  
  
Ashley treats everybody else like crapped up, eaten, thrown up, eaten again, and crapped out again monkey droppings.  
  
And Dewey thinks she's just so perfect.  
  
"Dewey!" I ran over to the band's leader, Dewey Finn.  
  
"Hey. What's up, Summer?" Dewey said innocently, like he hadn't doesn't anything wrong.  
  
"What happened to the 200 DOLLARS we had for the band??" I asked him.  
  
But I had a feeling I knew where the money actually was.  
  
Dewey just remained silent and was still playing his guitar.  
  
"Well?" I asked. Sorry if I seem impatient but this money was big business!  
  
"Fine, Summer I'll tell you!" Dewey said.  
  
"Ashley took the money, on ACCIDENT, and took it shopping with her."  
  
"WHAT?" You have no idea how upset I was.  
  
WE had earned this money.  
  
We the BAND had earned this money.  
  
Not Ashley, but the actual BAND.  
  
I didn't want to take it out on Dewey, so I just stormed off into the practice room and went on the computer.  
  
I had a little talk with Ashley, and now Zack is out of the band.  
  
Well, until our gig in New York.  
  
And the thing is Dewey didn't even tell the band that Ashley took the money. He just tried to cover it up with some lame excuse. But I know the band believes me.  
  
Ashley has Zack and Dewey wrapped around her finger.  
  
Now, Zack doesn't even sit with us anymore. He sits with the cheerleaders and sports jocks players. And Ashley's always flirting with the sports jocks.  
  
Not just any sports jock, but my BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
This girl just has to go. 


	6. Useless Information

A/n: Hey! Thanks for the good reviews, keep them coming! Lol.  
  
Before you read this here's a little known fact I just found out:  
  
The reason Freddy's nickname in School of Rock was Spazzy McGee is because in the original script, Freddy was supposed to be a kid with SERIOUSLY bad ADHD. Freddy was supposed to take Ritalin during class.  
  
But they decided to make Freddy all "bad boy" because they didn't like the idea of kids seeing another kid popping pills during class.  
  
Okay then, on to the chapter which is ironically called (since I just gave you some of it, lol.)..........  
  
Chapter 6: Useless Information (Freddy's POV)  
  
I woke up around 5:30 in the morning. Two days before Zack quit.  
  
I couldn't help but have the same nightmare over again in my dreams.  
  
Zack was out of the band all because of Yoko.  
  
All I can remember is him walking out on us with the devil in heels holding hands with him.  
  
All I can remember is how empty practice was that day.  
  
I thought about this for about an hour before my sister Natalie came in.  
  
"Mom told me to tell you that you have to fix cereal for breakfast. No homemade breakfast."  
  
"Okay..." My mind was still in Dewey's apartment but my body was at home.  
  
"That means no Canadian bacon today."  
  
Natalie was trying to put me down as much as possible by saying my favorite breakfast food was cancelled.  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
Natalie ran up and jumped on my bed.  
  
"Hello! Freddy, I was kind of trying to make you sad."  
  
I sat up and looked at her. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, life is kind of going smooth for you now. I mean since you have a gig in New York in a couple of days. Plus there's that big dance coming up at your school." Natalie smiled at me and I just plopped back down on my bed.  
  
"You don't know how my life is going now, sis."  
  
"Come on now you can tell me, Freddy. I'm only two years apart from you, y'know..."  
  
I gasped for breath. "Well, the band just met Dewey's niece this girl Ashley and Zack is totally smitten with her. None of the band likes her because she has a crappy attitude and every time I want to see her I want to kick her ass. And now, Zack quit the band!"  
  
I was muffled in my pillow but I'm pretty sure Natalie was glaring at me or something.  
  
"Wait, are we talking about Ashley Tyler?"  
  
I got up.  
  
"Blonde hair and brown eyed Ashley Tyler?" I asked her.  
  
"That MUST be who we're talking about!" Natalie sounded just like Billy.  
  
"Ashley isn't going out with Zack!" Natalie told me.  
  
"Since when?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I did see her at school with Sean Wossmer's brother picking him up." Natalie said.  
  
"What were Sean Wossmer's brother and Ashley doing?" I needed to know. My best friend's feelings were at stake.  
  
"Well...I pinky promised my friend Kim I wouldn't tell..." Natalie said, grinning.  
  
13 year olds, they're so immature sometimes, so I kind of snapped into Spazzy McGee mode.  
  
"Who cares what you promised your fucking friend! My friend's love life is in danger!" Natalie just stared at me with big eyes.  
  
"So anyway, Kim and I saw Ashley and Sean Wossmer's brother, Evan I think is name is, totally making out behind the fence!" Natalie said like some kind of gossip.  
  
All I could do was put this big stupid grin on my face. I felt it.  
  
I knew Ashley would cheat on Zack with somebody.  
  
Especially Evan Wossmer. Quarterback of the football team.  
  
A TOTAL pretty boy.  
  
If you ask me, I'd rather have Evan and Ashley dating than Ashley and Zack going out.  
  
"Nat, you rule!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran her out of the room so I can change.  
  
I had a big day ahead of me at school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/n: Yeah............sorry this chapter was so short but it explains some things. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! But the next chapter is REALLY good. I just started working on it.  
  
Later, Alexis 


	7. A Couple Of Ideas

Chapter 7: A Couple Of Ideas (Katie's POV)  
  
"You're kidding!" I shouted to Freddy.  
  
"Evan Wossmer??"  
  
I couldn't believe it. We finally had proof to Zack that Ashley was evil with the only thing that would catch his attention.  
  
Ashley was cheating on him.  
  
"I say we embarrass her in front of Zack." Summer said with her fist in her hand.  
  
"I say we get her sorry ass from coming to the show with us." Alicia said.  
  
"But how are we going to do that?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Michelle agreed. "We don't have physical proof. All we have is your little sister's gossip."  
  
We all sat there silent at the lunch table. And then it hit me.  
  
"Say you guys, what if we accidentally went through Ashley's locker?" I asked sneakily.  
  
"Katie, you're turning into a bad girl. I like it." Freddy said to me, grinning.  
  
"Okay, Leonard I'm gonna need your lock picker. And Tomika, if Ashley is headed to her locker, you go talk to her. I know you guys have some project for science."  
  
And Freddy took off with Leonard's lock picker. Ashley saw him get up and followed him. So Tomika went over to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Ashley!" Tomika said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tomika." Ashley said glaring at her.  
  
"So, about that science project..." Tomika started.  
  
"Yeah, about that, I have the dance tonight so could you work on the project for me?" That was really dirty, having Tomika do all the work.  
  
"But, I'm going to the dance too. It doesn't matter." Tomika continued.  
  
"YOU are going to the dance?" Ashley started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah." Tomika said, this time a little quieter. "Who in their right mind would go with YOU to the dance?" Ashley pointed at her.  
  
Then Ashley started laughing with the most obnoxious laugh.  
  
That's when I decided I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Look, princess, if you weren't Dewey's niece, right now I'd hurt you." I said. But all Ashley did was laugh again.  
  
"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try to beat 5 years of tae kwon doe." She said.  
  
So I did something that would really hurt her.  
  
Physically and emotionally.  
  
I broke a few of her fingernails.  
  
Ashley started squealing and crying waving her fingers in the air.  
  
"My fingernails! Look what you DID Katie!"  
  
But all I could do was put on an innocent smile. "Whoops, sorry."  
  
Lawrence was doing a project for a/v club, so he whipped out his video camera.  
  
"Smile for the camera." Lawrence said with a smile.  
  
But all Ashley did was run over to the popular table, where Zack was waiting for her.  
  
It was so obvious Ashley was telling him the whole thing because he gave me another one of those evil glares.  
  
Sure, Zack was mad at me, but I got my revenge.  
  
Soon Freddy came back with a crumpled up piece of paper.  
  
"Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you just missed Katie break Ashley's fingernails while she ran crying to Zack over there." Billy said. You know, Billy kind of sounds like Freddy's little sister Natalie.  
  
Freddy laughed and said "Go Katie!" then he pulled out his piece of paper.  
  
"You guys will never guess what I found." He passed the letter to Summer, who read it out loud.  
  
Hey sexy!  
  
Can't wait to get busy with you tonight at the dance! Save a dance for me okay? I had such a great time picking up my little sister at school! I hope we can do it again.  
  
Love,  
Evan  
  
"Oh....my......God!" Billy, Eleni and Michelle all screamed at the same time.  
  
We couldn't believe this; Ashley was going to break Zack's heart at the dance with Evan Wossmer.  
  
"We can't let Ashley get the best of Zack." Marta said. "We have to take action."  
  
Then, I was hit in the head with one of my other ideas.  
  
"You guys, I have a plan." I said. "Meet me at 7:30 in the closet. Freddy, bring Zack."  
  
Tonight at the dance.........  
  
Ashley Tyler was going down. 


	8. Candid Cameras

Chapter 8: Candid Camera (Freddy's POV)  
  
"So here we are the big dance!" Michelle screamed out!  
  
I had a pretty good idea why Michelle was so excited.  
  
Tonight was going to be the night where we trapped Ashley like the rat she is.  
  
But I guess Michelle, Billy and Eleni forgot about that as they started to dance to "Without Me" by Eminem.  
  
I tried to stop them but Katie stopped me.  
  
"Relax, Freddy, they're just there to see if Ashley is with Evan yet." Katie told me.  
  
Katie had this plan all figured out and for once SHE was the brains behind schemes. Not me.  
  
I was glad I was getting a rest, finally.  
  
"Okay, Freddy, you go find Zack." Katie told me. "All of us will be in the closet waiting."  
  
So I went in search of the dance for Zack. And I finally saw him at the door. With a TUXEDO on! It was only the fall dance. It was nothing big. So I went up to Zack.  
  
"What do YOU want, Jones?" Ashley asked me as I gave her an evil glare,  
  
"Zack, I need to show you something." I told him, hoping he would follow me.  
  
"Dude, just leave me alone." Zack said.  
  
This SO wasn't like Zack. He's my best friend and he doesn't talk to me that way, until Hilary Duff came in our lives.  
  
"Dude, just listen to me, the band really needs to talk to you about your final show." Zack gave in.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." He said to me. "Ash, I'll be right back baby."  
  
Baby??? That was DISCUSTING!  
  
Zack followed me into the closet when the whole band was there. Except Lawrence, who was filming that stupid documentary for class, Billy, Eleni and Michelle.  
  
"Zack read this." Summer handed the note Evan Wossmer gave Ashley.  
  
Zack read it.  
  
"I can't believe this." He said.  
  
Frankie and I exchanged glances. We actually thought that Zack would believe us.  
  
"You guys would stoop THIS low to break me and Ashley up?" Zack yelled at us. "And this isn't even about friendship. This is just about the band."  
  
"Zack, you don't even know the half of it. I went in her locker and I saw this note!" I told Zack, almost yelling at him.  
  
"YOU WENT IN ASHLEY'S LOCKER?" He yelled at me. "FORGET IT MAN! I DON'T EVEN THINK I'LL PLAY MY LAST SHOW!"  
  
Zack stormed out of the closet with Katie and me running after him.  
  
"Zack, you can't just quit!" I yelled.  
  
"Think of Dewey!" Katie said.  
  
Zack turned around.  
  
"Fine, I will play the show only because it means so much to Dewey, but if you even fucking start about Ashley, I'll walk out during the first song."  
  
Zack left.  
  
"LAWRENCE, GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY DAMN FACE!" I heard Zack yell as he went over to get punch.  
  
"A lot of good that did us, Katie." I told her. "What are we going to do? Now Zack is gonna spend eternity with that bitch."  
  
Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, and it was Summer with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Look over there." She told me.  
  
I saw Ashley Tyler and Evan Wossmer slow dancing. Wait, DIRTY dancing. Evan's hand was all over Ashley's ass and Ashley had this pleased look on her face like she was having an orgasm or something.  
  
"Got it all on tape, Lawrence?" Summer asked Lawrence.  
  
"You know it!" Lawrence shouted out.  
  
I forgot about Plan B.  
  
Lawrence had the camera for that stupid project that he's going to show in English class!  
  
Katie and me were so happy that we started hugging Lawrence.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Lawrence said. "Together, you guys are fat and have body odor. Ha ha. Sorry." Lawrence said quickly.  
  
"So when should we show Zack the tape?" Katie asked me.  
  
"Not now. Let Zack have a few more hours with Satan in heels." I told her with a grin on my face.  
  
Sure, Zack was my best friend, but he totally dissed me PLENTY of times. So I thought Why should I have to suffer and not Zack? Well he IS going out with Ashley. But he should get hurt just a little more!  
  
I know it was a little mean, but hey, Zack deserved it.  
  
So I went to the whole class and said "You guys, I think we should all go home. We deserve it. We have a big trip ahead of us." I said, grinning.  
  
"Aw come on, Freddy, we just got our groove on!" Billy told me.  
  
"You guys can stay and miss the pay per view Usher concert at my house then." Summer said with a grin.  
  
"Oh...my.....god!" Eleni, Michelle, and Billy started screaming out things about how much they love Usher.  
  
We all went home to prepare for one of the most memorable concerts of our lives. 


	9. The Last Show

A/N: This chapter is NOT the end. I repeat: this chapter is NOT the end!  
  
Also, could you guys check out my other story "New School, New Rules" please? If you like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy you'll love this story!  
  
Btw where is my candy bar Rihannon the Angel Elf? Lol  
  
REVIEW (which I know the story lovers will do.)----------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 9: The Last Show (Zack's POV)  
  
"Well you guys, before we start as you know, this is Zack's last show. Let Zack hold band prayer tonight." Dewey said.  
  
"No, why don't you do it Dewey?" I told him. "It would remind me of old times."  
  
So Dewey held band prayer that night and we went through the show as we usually would that night.  
  
We first started with our first original song together, "Hardcore". We ended with my song "School of Rock."  
  
I went offstage to an open arms Ashley. I gave her a big kiss.  
  
"Zack, I have to tell you something." Ashley said.  
  
"What is it Angel Eyes?" I asked her, expecting the best.  
  
And with everybody around, including Katie, Freddy, Billy, Michelle, Eleni, Marta, and a whole bunch of other people, she said:  
  
'I wanna break up."  
  
My whole world felt like it came tumbling down. I felt so cold and frozen that I couldn't bring myself to saying anything. Freddy just said something for me.  
  
"Alright!" Freddy said, giving Frankie a high five.  
  
"What? Why? Why are you breaking up with me?" I asked Ashley finally.  
  
"Well because, it feels like you don't love me anymore." Ashley said.  
  
"What? But I DO love you, Ashley! A lot!" I tried to make it up to her but all she did was do this new scowl that I just noticed.  
  
"Okay, to be honest, the reason I broke up with you is because you aren't in the band anymore. And there's my old boyfriend Pascal Gillengwater. He's my ride. It's been great, Zack."  
  
Ashley gave me a kiss, and went holding hands with Pascal. I felt tears in my eyes as they trickled down my cheek.  
  
"Zack, man, are you okay?" Freddy asked me.  
  
"Yeah, Ashley burned you pretty hard." Katie told me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why you guys are talking to me though." I told Freddy and Katie.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't we? We're your best friends." Katie said.  
  
"Well, I kind of got pissed at you guys for dissing Ashley. And now she likes another guy just because I didn't love you. You guys HAVE to help me get her back!" I told them. They just looked at me blankly.  
  
The truth is, I still want Ashley back. I'm still madly in love with her and I want to prove that I am.  
  
"Okay, will you join the band again?" Freddy asked me.  
  
"Well...okay!" I said. I know I was pretty pissed at them, but I owed it to them.  
  
"Guys! Good news! Zack isn't quitting the band!" Freddy yelled out!  
  
Everybody started to cheer and hug me. Dewey came out with a cake singing.  
  
"There's no way you can stop the SCHOOL OF---aw shit dude couldn't you have told me this like a day earlier? I just made this cake!" Dewey said.  
  
"Sorry, man." I said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, Ned and Patty HERE'S YOUR WEDDING CAKE!" Dewey said to himself.  
  
I was trampled with cheers all night as we stayed up all night ice-skating at Rockefeller center. I still kind of felt a deep part of me missing from Ashley.  
  
"Okay, so you guys will help me get Ashley back, right?" I asked Freddy and Katie just making sure.  
  
"Of course. I may not like her but I can't stand to see my friend unhappy." Katie said with a smile.  
  
I have awesome friends.  
  
"That's why Freddy is going over to her mom's house tomorrow morning before we go and try to convince her to get you back." Katie said with a grin.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Because you hate her the most and it would be most convincing to get her back into the arms of Zack, I'm just saying." Summer said, trying so hard not to seem like a know-it-all.  
  
"Okay. But I'll bring Lawrence with me." Freddy said grinning.  
  
This seemed really different of the band.  
  
I mean they all used to hate Ashley. And now they want to help me get her back.  
  
It's like they changed overnight because they said nothing mean to Ashley on the tour bus.  
  
I may hate them today, or tomorrow, or the next day, but at this very moment:  
  
I have the best friends. 


	10. At Ashley's House

Chapter 10: At Ashley's House  
  
So there Lawrence and I were, riding our bikes to Ashley's mom's house.  
  
Why am I going to Ashley's house, you know since I hate her guts and all?  
  
It turns out that STILL after Ashley flat out dumped him, Zack still wants her back I mean there are plenty of cool girls at our school like Michelle. Whatever happened to his crush on her?  
  
Well, all for Zack staying in the band right?  
  
Now Zack thinks I'm doing him this big favor on getting Ashley back. So I decided to bring Lawrence and his video camera if she starts to do anything crafty.  
  
Anyways, Lawrence and I put our bikes on the rack, and then Lawrence kept tapping me for some reason. He just kept tapping me and tapping me and I was getting really pissed off.  
  
"What?" I yelled at him. He pointed up. "Holy shit!" I said.  
  
This place didn't look like an apartment; it looked like a five-star HOTEL!!!! It looked like there were about 40 stories and when Lawrence and I went inside, there was a GOLD fountain! Talk about fancy pants.  
  
We headed for the elevator as a man stopped us.  
  
"Excuse me, but where do you think YOU'RE going?" he asked with a very odd lisp, just like Billy's.  
  
"We came here to visit a friend, sir." I said as he eyed me up and down, I forgot to take off my clothes from the concert last night so I still had my ripped vest and plaid skirt with sweat pants on.  
  
"And who would that be with that video camera?" he said pointing to Lawrence.  
  
"It's a school project, sir." Lawrence told him back.  
  
"We're visiting Ashley Tyler, sir. Her mother's maiden name is Finn." I said to him.''  
  
"Oh, in that case they live in the penthouse suite. 5th room to the left." He said smiling.  
  
"Where's that?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Freddy, that's the top floor." Lawrence said.  
  
"What? We have to go THAT high?" I yelled.  
  
"Might I suggest an elevator?" the man said.  
  
Lawrence and I went up all the way 50 stories and to the 5th room to the left. As we knocked on the door Ashley answered.  
  
"Oh, its you two. What do you boys want?" Ashley said in her normal snobby voice.  
  
"We're not here for you, this is about Zack." I said.  
  
"Oh, really what about him?" Ashley said, unconcerned.  
  
"He's back in the band." Lawrence added, bringing shock to Ashley's face.  
  
"Well don't just stand there. What does Zack want?" Ashley said. "My mom will only let one person in while she's out, so I'm going to talk to Freddy."  
  
That meant of course that she wanted Lawrence out of her house, leaving his camera on her counter.  
  
"So what does Zack want?" Ashley said.  
  
"You." I said.  
  
"He wants me back?" Ashley said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I know I was surprised too." I said nastily.  
  
"Look, Zack. "She started. "I care about Zack. And I care about other boys too." She said with an unusual glare.  
  
"Yeah, like Evan Wosmer?" I said, reminding her of the dance.  
  
"No. I like a boy that's not afraid to be bad once in a while. A certain blonde boy." Ashley said with a grin.  
  
Then, Ashley did the unthinkable, and disgusting, by kissing me on the lips.  
  
EW I could feel her tongue on my teeth!  
  
So I did what came naturally...  
  
I pushed her away from me and spit all over the floor.  
  
"What was that for? I thought you liked it." Ashley said, trying to please me.  
  
"The best part was when it was over! GROSS! Not only are you my best friend's ex, but you're ASHLEY! EW!" I yelled out.  
  
"Freddy, please, please don't tell Zack. I really want to go back out with him again!" Ashley pleaded.  
  
She was actually on her knees pleading.  
  
"You know, I don't get what Zack sees in you. There are so many more worthy girls for Zack than YOU. But since Zack likes you, I guess I could spare you." I told her, looking down at her. Literally.  
  
I took the camera and went on my way. We went back to the hotel room to see Zack sitting on a chair waiting for us. He ran up to me, not knowing what happened.  
  
"How was it? What did she say? Does she still love me? FREDDY PLEASE TELL ME!!" Zack said, on his knees.  
  
He reminded me of Ashley, begging on his knees for an answer. I felt so bad lying to him like this, but I got it all on tape.  
  
"Everything went well. Be prepared to share a bus seat with her home." I said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, man!" Zack said smiling.  
  
I went over to Katie and Summer who were also waiting for me.  
  
"How did it go?" Katie asked me.  
  
"Did you get everything on tape?" Summer asked me.  
  
"Yeah, a little too much of what I bargained for." I said.  
  
"Well, what did she do?" Katie asked me.  
  
"Well—she kind of—"I really didn't want to say this in front of my girlfriend.  
  
"Freddy, what did she do? We need to know this." Summer said.  
  
"Okay! She made a move on me. And she tried to tounge me." I blurted out.  
  
Summer laid out a huge grin on her face as Katie's face went red. "That girl has a lot of FUCKING nerve!" Katie gritted out of her teeth.  
  
"You didn't kiss her back did you?"  
  
"Hell, no! I had my teeth blocking my mouth the whole time." I told her.  
  
"It's time." Summer said quietly with her grin.  
  
"Time for what?" Billy went in the conversation.  
  
"Lawrence is going to show his project to our social studies class." Summer said.  
  
"Oh, great I can't wait to see his presentation." Zack said, completely clueless.  
  
"I think you'll love it, Zack." Summer said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, I'll be right back I have to brush my teeth." I said.  
  
'Why? Bad food?" Zack asked me.  
  
"Lets just say I tasted something that instead of flowers, it tasted and smelled like ass." I said walking to the bathroom.  
  
And so Plan B to get rid of Ashley was underway. 


	11. Plan B

Plan B (Katie's POV)  
  
So, this was it.  
  
Plan B.  
  
We all knew that this definitely wouldn't drive Zack to the edge like last time.  
  
But it'll sure drive me to the edge when I see Ashley making a move on my boyfriend.  
  
Tomika, Marta, Freddy, Frankie, Summer and I were all crowded near the door in a circle until we heard:  
  
Ahem...  
  
It felt just like a movie premiere. The star and her date were just coming in. And believe me, this show would get A LOT of reviews when done.  
  
Mrs. King sat us all down before Lawrence's presentation.  
  
"For my project, I have chosen to make a movie about infidelity and the life it leads." Lawrence said before starting the video.  
  
The video started and said "High Infidelity a Film by Lawrence Tsai. Starring: Ashley Tyler."  
  
I looked over at Ashley and her jaw just dropped.  
  
Zack watched the whole video from his threatening to quitting the band until.... of course the moment where I had to go throw up: Freddy and Ashley kissing.  
  
The class was clapping, and Zack just stared at Ashley, his eyes were watering (A/N: Aw, poor Zack!! If I were there I'd give him a hug!!!). Ashley just stood their trying to say something.  
  
"Zack, I can explain!" Ashley said with her voice breaking.  
  
"You went out with me, you convinced me to quit the band. I quit the band you break up with me. Then you try to make out with my best friend. Ashley, what else can you explain?" Zack said quietly.  
  
"Bu—"Ashley said trying to explain nothing.  
  
As soon as class was done, Ashley walked out of the classroom followed by Billy, Eleni and Michelle.  
  
"Girl, you and him are through!" Billy said following high fives from Eleni and Michelle.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of this you little faggot! You act just like a girl but you're a guy! I don't know why Zack hangs out with you. Any of you! You're all a bunch of losers!" Ashley shouted out to us.  
  
"Well, we'd rather be losers then a bitch like you." Freddy snapped back at her.  
  
"Oh, grow up, Freddy. How did a loser like you become Zack's best friend?" Ashley asked him.  
  
"So now you think I'm a loser? After you tried to make out with me and BEGGED not to tell Zack? Well its too late princess, Zack knows now!" I said.  
  
Soon, Freddy and Ashley started fighting like Dewey and that chick who lives with him and Ned.  
  
"You guys just STOP!" I heard Zack yell.  
  
Ashley soon ran to Zack with those phony puppy eyes that I felt like ripping out.  
  
"Oh, Zack! Tell your loser friends that wasn't cool the way they made me look like a bitch. Come with me, I'm on my way to Starbucks. You buy like usual?"  
  
Ashley was by the door and Zack looked like he was hesitating.  
  
"Come ON Zack what are you waiting for?" Ashley was tapping her high heel shoe.  
  
Zack opened the door for Ashley.  
  
"Zack I knew you would come ar---"  
  
Zack shoving her on the back out of the school doors soon interrupted Ashley.  
  
All of a sudden, we all started clapping and cheering for Zack.  
  
"So Zack, what do you say we go to IHOP to celebrate?" Summer said grinning.  
  
The suddenly, Dewey popped out from among the crowd.  
  
"Pancakes! I am SO there!" Dewey said with a smile.  
  
"Dewey what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, guys it turns out Ashley is going to live with her mom in New York." Dewey said disappointed.  
  
"Oh, really? When?" Zack asked.  
  
"Today. Her mom is over at my apartment waiting for her. I know you're gonna miss her Zack. You two made such a couple." Dewey said.  
  
"Yeah, one hell of a couple." Freddy said grinning at Zack.  
  
"Anyways, lets go to IHOP! I'm driving!" Dewey said.  
  
We all hopped into Dewey's van and I couldn't help but have a silly grin on my face.  
  
Ashley was gone...  
  
Zack was back in the band...  
  
And Freddy didn't like Ashley's ass-kiss...  
  
For once I was actually celebrating at IHOP.  
  
Well there it was guys the final chapter!!!  
  
I hope you liked my story as much as I liked writing it!!  
  
Check out some of my other stories in my profile!  
  
If you loved Dewey's Little Angel, you'll LOVE my other stories!! 


End file.
